<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не благодари by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647227">Не благодари</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020'>fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко пошел в политику не для того, чтобы однажды оказаться привязанным к стулу где-то в разрушенном сарае посреди непроходимого леса.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не благодари</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Никто и не обещал, что будет легко. </p><p>Драко пошел в политику не для того, чтобы однажды оказаться привязанным к стулу где-то в разрушенном сарае посреди непроходимого леса. </p><p>Но вот он здесь. Над ним нависают двое. Во взглядах ненависть. Требование — свобода для некоторых бывших «соратников». </p><p>У Драко задран левый рукав — как напоминание. У него разбита челюсть и под сломанным носом уже засохшая кровавая корочка. Он грязный, потный, вымотанный бессонными сутками. И все еще не дал своего согласия. </p><p>Почему? Надо было просто согласиться. Соврать. Потом бы что-нибудь придумал. </p><p>Но кто ему поверит потом? </p><p>— Убей его, — говорит один из похитителей. — Что взять с этого… </p><p>За их спинами скрипит открывающаяся дверь. Оба резко оборачиваются, но никого не видят. </p><p>Драко больно, но он улыбается. И точно уверенный, что теперь в безопасности, теряет сознание. </p><p>— Ты рисковал, — говорит Драко днем позже. Он в Мунго, ему уже лучше. </p><p>Поттер рядом, хмурится. </p><p>— Не больше, чем ты, — отвечает он. — Это моя работа. Я должен был… </p><p>— Нет, не должен, — усмехается Драко. — Никто бы тебя не обвинил, найди вы уже труп. А кто-то бы точно порадовался. </p><p>Поттер кривится и разворачивается. Идет к выходу из палаты. На пороге останавливается и говорит: </p><p>— Я хотел тебя найти. Я мог это сделать. Я это сделал. Не благодари, — и уходит. </p><p>А Драко закрывает глаза, задаваясь вопросом: «Так должен, мог или хотел?» Это бы многое расставило по местам.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: </b>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform">https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform</a>
</p><p>
  <b>Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.</b>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>